Esclavagisme
by Koei-kun
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'être vendu en tant qu'esclave à un certain Aizen Sosuke. Ce dernier, dès leur première rencontre, va raviver certains souvenirs qui était bien enfouis dans la mémoire du jeune homme...


**Esclavagisme.**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas... * Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*. Ils sont à Tite Kubo ! * Pleure de nouveau*.

**Résumé**: Kurosaki Ichigo vient d'être vendu en tant qu'esclave à un certain Aizen Sosuke. Ce dernier, dès leur première rencontre, va raviver certains souvenirs qui était bien enfouis dans la mémoire du jeune homme...

**Pairing:** Shirosaki x Ichigo

**Un gros gros merci a ma Zangyaku-sama sans qui cette fiction aurai jamais était fini ! Je t'aime :).**

* * *

><p>Je me laissai traîner dans une salle par deux hommes, n'opposant aucune résistance. Je ne posai aucune question, sachant déjà qu'ils m'amenaient vers mon nouveau maître, celui qui aurait tout droit sur ma vie à partir de maintenant. Je soupirai puis me tournai vers un des gardes, celui aux cheveux rouges, ayant déjà lié une amitié avec lui : Abarai Renji.<p>

- Abarai? Excuse-moi mais... Comment est-il? Demandai-je.

- Eh bien... Ichigo... Il est grand, plutôt pas mal...

- Et... Son caractère?

- Ichi... Il est plutôt violent et aime briser tous les esclaves qu'il achète...

- Ah... répondis-je. Tu vas vraiment me manquer, Renji. T'as toujours été gentil avec moi... J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Je l'espère aussi Ichigo... On est arrivé. Adieu, souffla-t-il avant de partir, sans se retourner.

- Adieu, Renji...

Je rentrai dans la salle et vis mon nouveau maître. Il était grand, beau, musclé aussi. Ses cheveux étaient brun, assortis à ses yeux noisette. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, me faisant douter de la parole de Renji.

- A partir de maintenant, t'es mon esclave.

- Je sais, répondis-je las.

- Tu veux sans doute savoir quelles seront tes tâches? Questionna l'homme

- Pas vraiment en fait, lâchai-je d'un air de « je m'enfoutisme » aiguë.

Je levai la tête avec arrogance vers mon nouveau maître. Non pas qu'il était laid, mais il était trop poli et doux... Je lui lançai un regard des plus noirs, auquel il répondit en me plaquant violemment contre le mur le plus proche, serrant ma gorge d'une main et maintenant mes deux poignets de l'autre.

- Bon Ichi, je ne veux pas devoir être méchant alors tu vas me suivre et arrêter de me foudroyer du regard.

- Sinon quoi ? Demandai-je toujours arrogamment.

La main d'Aizen vola et s'écrasa contre ma joue, m'assommant à moitié. Voilà finalement sa vraie nature. Abarai n'avait pas menti.

- Voilà, comme ça tu arrêteras de m'énerver.

- Mais putain! Ça va pas ou quoi ? T'as failli m'arracher la tête! Abruti ! Et enlève-moi ces merdes de mes poignets, dis-je en réalisant le lien qui m'empêchait de bouger.

- Ichigo, écoute-moi. Plus tu vas te débattre plus je prendrais un malin plaisir à te briser, à te soumettre et à faire de toi un parfait esclave. Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne violent quand même ? Parce que pour toi c'était une grosse baffe, pour moi pas plus qu'un effleurement, dit-il en effleurant du bout de ses doigts le bleu qui prenait forme sur ma joue.

- Tu peux toujours être violent ! Ça changera quoi ? La façon dont je te vois ? T'peux toujours rêver ! Tu seras toujours un c…

Une autre gifle me fit taire, faisant partir ma tête sur le côté et provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

- Un effleurement j'ai dit… Tu veux plus de violence ? Je voulais réserver cela pour les punitions que tu aurais, je pense, rudement provoquées.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, un sourire délicatement posé sur le coin de mes lèvres, comme dans une provocation extrême.

- Tu me tiens encore tête après ce que tu viens de subir ?

- Et encore, ce n'étaient que des 'effleurements ' comme tu le dis si bien ! Si tu crois qu'avec ça, tu vas me dresser comme tu le veux, tu te trompes lourdement.

Je sentis qu'Aizen me poussait une nouvelle fois contre le mur emprisonnant cette fois plus lourdement mes poignets entre ses mains, en plus des fers qui me les liaient. Sa bouche se plaça près de mon oreille et je l'entendis me murmurer :

- Si ce que tu es en train de me faire ne s'appelle pas du masochisme alors je ne sais pas comment on peut parler de ça… On dirait que…

Le brun posa une main sur le vêtement qui recouvrait mes parties intimes.

- … tu es excité !

Contre toute attente, je rougis, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son contact m'émoustillait au plus haut point. Et dire qu'il m'avait à peine effleuré. J'en rageais presque.

- Tu es vraiment une petite pute, Ichi…

Voilà comment il me considérait ! A ses yeux, je n'étais même pas un humain… Je n'étais qu'une pute. Non, pas une pute. SA pute. Et il se ferait un plaisir de me le rappeler dès qu'il le pourrait, je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

- Je viens de te frapper, tu es presque totalement dur… Tu aimes jouer comme ça ?

Je grognai… Ces mots me rappelaient ceux de mon frère. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un frère vu le traitement que je subissais lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de moi. C'était de sa faute à lui si je réagissais comme ça, merde !

Son genou effleura mon membre à travers le tissu alors que ses dents s'enfonçaient allègrement dans le lobe de mon oreille. Un gémissement se perdit dans l'air ambiant. Non ! Je ne voulais pas paraître excité, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !

- J'préfère encore que tu me frappes !

_« T'aimes ça hein, Ichi… »_

Le sourire de mon frère me revint à l'esprit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on pourra toujours s'arranger plus tard…

Une main inquisitrice plongea dans mon sous-vêtement, me faisant frissonner. Je sentis, plus que je ne le vis, Aizen commencer des va et vient puissants sur mon membre déjà à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

_« Oui, vas-y… Cri mon nom, cri comme une fille, Ichi… J'aime quand tu fais ça ! »_

Je ne devais surtout pas pleurer et encore moins au souvenir de ces temps passés. Enfin, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, je me trouvais encore dans ses bras… A me faire prendre dès qu'il le souhaitait et à la manière qu'il voulait… Douloureuse. Pour moi, pas pour lui ! Ce n'était pas lui qui énonçait le vœu de mourir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi…

La deuxième main d'Aizen se posa sous mon menton, remontant mon visage pour qu'il soit à la hauteur du sien. Sans que rien ne présage son geste, ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux miennes dans un élan naturel, presque sincère. J'essayai alors de me débattre, voulant à tout prix ne pas me souvenir de…

_« J'aime ton goût, Ichi… »_

… choses désagréables.

La langue de mon futur maître entra dans ma bouche, essayant dès les premières secondes de s'assurer la supériorité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que j'avais des années d'entraînement à cause de mon frère… Lui aussi aimait se sentir supérieur. Voir même encore plus supérieur que supérieur. J'avais eu beau lui rétorquer que ce ne serait jamais possible, il n'en démordait pas.

_« Un jour, Ichi, je te soumettrais… Oui, un jour, tu ne pourras plus rien faire sans avoir mon assentiment… Et quand ce jour viendra, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »_

Sur le moment, je me rappelais avoir ri, ma vie était déjà un enfer, jamais cela n'aurait pu être pire…

Je sentis la langue d'Aizen pousser la mienne dans ses derniers retranchements. Je suis sûr que, s'il avait pu, il me l'aurait arraché !

- Mmmuuuhm…

Et merde, pourquoi fallait-il que je perde mes moyens ? Mon cerveau ne me donnait plus d'ordres cohérents. Enfin si, un seul : supplie qu'il en finisse. Jamais je ne pourrais m'abaisser une nouvelle fois à faire cela, jamais !

- Et bien, Ichi…

Soudain, sa main vrilla sur ma joue, sans que je ne puisse réagir. Le bruit de la gifle se propagea dans tout mon corps, me faisant réagir encore plus. Fallait-il vraiment que je sois tellement dérangé pour que, à chacune des douleurs ressenties, mon sexe se tende encore plus ?

_« Tu auras l'habitude de souffrir Ichi… Et après, jamais tu ne pourras être aussi excité qu'avec une bonne gifle… »_

Ça me coûtait de le dire, mais maintenant que j'étais ici, avec Aizen, je remarquais qu'il avait raison.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu as déjà été dressé à la douleur, petite salope… Qui l'a fait ? Ton père ? Ton frère ? Un de tes amis ?

De quel droit fouillait-il dans ma vie privée ?

- J'ai pas envie d'le dire !

Lorsque je vis ses yeux, j'en aurais presque ravalé mes mots… Ils me lançaient des éclairs, purement et simplement.

Une main se plaça sur ma gorge, resserrant quelque peu l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur moi de prime abord. Bizarrement, tout me poussait à croire que mon frère et Aizen avaient été issu du même moule ! Ils avaient les mêmes manières, les mêmes idées, les mêmes envies. Et tous deux arrivaient à leurs fins, peu importe la façon utilisée.

- Lâ… Lâche-moi !

- Et la rébellion recommence… J'crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, en fin de comptes ! Tu seras mon chef d'œuvre, la pièce maîtresse de ma collection.

Un sourire en coin plus tard, et je me retrouvais au sol. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il allait continuer à me torturer de par ses caresses. Croyez-moi mais j'aurais préféré… Au lieu de ça, les coups pleuvaient sur mon pauvre dos, sur mes côtes. J'avais rentré ma tête dans mes épaules, la protégeant de mes bras. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'aurait jamais touché à mon visage.

_« Que tu ais des hématomes sur le corps, ça peut passer Ichi… Mais pas le visage, non. »_

A ce souvenir je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : ils étaient semblables en tout point. Mon frère et mon maître. Shiro et Aizen.

- Alors Ichi…

Ah et j'avais oublié… Ils me donnent le même surnom, ça en serait presque risible. Enfin, si Môsieur Aizen avait daigné cesser de me frapper… Ce qui apparemment ne faisait pas partie de ces plans dans l'immédiat. Dommage…

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de torture, Aizen stoppa tout mouvement.

- Tu en as eu assez pour le moment, je me trompe ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je me recroquevillais un peu plus sur moi-même, lui faisant comprendre ma douleur par mes gestes.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée… Tu devrais peut-être rester près de moi, au lieu de squatter une cellule, tu ne crois pas ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quoi ? Il allait falloir que je reste avec ce… monstre, TOUT le temps ? Du suicide pur et simple, si vous voulez mon avis !

Sa main se posa sur mon bras et il me releva, sans mal. A croire que je ne pesais rien du tout pour lui, que j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume… Ou alors qu'il était incroyablement fort.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre…

Je ne répondis pas et le laissais me traîner dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à sa demeure, puis dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il appela son styliste personnel afin de me faire une tenue présentable.

- Bon je te laisse Ishida. Dès que tu as fini, tu me le ramènes, je serais dans le salon. C'est Ichigo.

- Oui Aizen-sama, répondit le dénommé Ishida.

Il sortit, nous laissant seul Ishida et moi. J'étais resté dans la position dans laquelle il m'avait abandonné, c'est-à-dire par terre en position fœtale, mes habits déchirés.

- Eh bien... On dirait qu'il ne t'a pas épargné... Il t'a frappé?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Il s'agenouilla et regarda l'étendu de mes blessures causées par les poings d'Aizen.

- Reste-là, me murmura-t-il, je vais chercher Inoue-san elle va te guérir, après je te ferais des vêtements... Il t'a dit qu'elle serait ta fonction?

- ... Sa pute, répondis-je d'une voix encore plus faible qu'un murmure.

- Je vois... Aller je reviens.

Il me laissa donc seul dans la chambre de notre... maître. J'essayai de me relever cependant mes membres étaient trop endoloris.

- Kurosaki-kun? fit alors une voix féminine. Kurosaki-kun! Vous allez bien Kurosaki-kun ? me demanda-t-elle incessamment.

- Oui...Répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je vais soigner vos hématomes, restez tranquille s'il vous plait!

Je ne répondis pas et la regardai s'affairer sur mon corps pour me soigner. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses grands yeux marron. "Elle a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi..." pensais-je. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mes blessures étaient toutes guéries.

- J'ai fini Kurosaki-kun... Je vous dis au revoir. Ishida, on se voit ce soir, dit-elle en rougissant.

- A ce soir Inoue... répondit Ishida avec un drôle de sourire.

Elle sortit alors de la pièce, me laissant seul avec le styliste. Je me relevai sur mes avants bras et le regardai prendre un mètre de couture puis s'avancer vers moi pour m'aider à me relever et commencer la fabrication des habits.

- Aizen-sama? Je vous ramène Ichigo avec la... tenue que vous avez demandé, dit Ishida en quittant rapidement la pièce, me laissant seul avec notre...maître. Ce mot avait toujours du mal à sortir.

- Bien bien... Viens par-là, Ichi. Cette tenue te va à merveille tu ne trouves pas? me dit-il une fois que je fus posté devant lui.

Je serrai mes poings. Cet homme est un véritable c*n! Une tenue? Ça? Haha!

- Vous appelez ça une tenue? On voit tout mon corps!

- Justement, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle t'aille si bien, dit-il en lorgnant du regard mon torse assez musclé pour descendre sur mon sexe découvert.

Il continua sa contemplation quelques minutes encore, me faisant rougir.

- Je vois qu'Inoue t'a soigné?

- Oui, ça vous pose un problème? Demandai-je en le provoquant encore une fois.

CLAC. La main s'envola et s'abattit sur ma joue, m'éjectant deux bons mètres plus loin.

- Tu as toujours autant de répondant à ce qu'on dirait Ichi...

- J'compte pas m'soumettre à un abruti dans votre genre! criai-je.

BAM. Le poing s'abattit sur mon torse, me coupant le souffle et me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos tape le mur qui était à plus de 3 mètres.

- A ce que je vois, tu aimes toujours autant être frappé... Tu es tout dur.

Je me roulai en boule et essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Encore un coup comme ça et il me briserait les côtes! J'haletai, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. Je le vit s'approcher et s'accroupir à côté de moi.

- Eh bien, eh bien... Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un de mes coups tu réagis plutôt bien! Alors... Qu'avons-nous là? Dit-il en m'écartant soudain les jambes. J'aime te voir excité comme ça...

Soudain, il prit ma verge dans une de ses mains pour y imprimer un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Bien vite les gémissements m'échappèrent et firent apparaitre un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

- Tu es vraiment une petite pute Ichi... me dit-il en accélérant soudainement les mouvements sur ma verge désormais poisseuse de pré-sperme.

- Je... Je vais...

- Je ne crois pas non, petite fraise, me chuchota-t-il en stoppant son geste.

Il m'observait et je devinai que j'avais sans doute les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos emplis de désir et les cheveux collés à mon front par la sueur.

" _T'as l'air d'une chatte en chaleur quand tu es dans cet état Ichi... C'est très excitant..."_

J'ouvris grand les yeux de stupeur. La voix de mon frère m'avait semblée si… proche. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Aizen se lever, je le sentis tout du moins lorsqu'il m'attrapa violemment le poignet pour me traîner ensuite sur le sol à travers sa demeure.

- Aie! Ça fait mal! LÂCHE-MOI ! criai-je vainement, espérant qu'il me libèrerait.

- Ta gueule, répondit-il simplement.

Il continua donc de me trainer, mon corps presque nu glissant sur le marbre blanc qui composait le sol de la maison. Mon sexe était douloureux, je décidai alors de me masturber, pendant que mon tyran ne le remarquait pas. Pourtant à peine avais-je commencé une série de mouvements langoureux sur mon sexe, retenant tant bien que mal les gémissements qui voulait sortir d'entre mes lèvres, que ma main fut coincée avec l'autre dans l'étau de la poigne d'Aizen.

- Qui a dit que tu avais l'droit de te masturber, Ichi? me demanda-t-il en posant un regard glacial sur moi.

- Je... répondis-je un peu honteux. J'fais ce que je veux avec mon corps merde! lui dis-je alors en levant les yeux vers son visage.

Il s'accroupit alors devant moi, prenant mon menton entre les doigts de sa seconde main avant de me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute bien ça, Ichi, et imprime-le bien dans ta cervelle : TU-ES-A-MOI.

Sur ce, il se releva et continua de me traîner alors que j'essayais de retrouver mes esprit. Cet homme était un sale tricheur... Comment essayer de contester son autorité quand il vous dévorait de son regard noisette et que tout votre corps s'enflammait de désir? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

- On y est, petite chienne, lâcha-t-il en me jetant dans une pièce sombre.

J'atterris à quatre pattes sur un sol fais d'une sorte de moquette rouge toute douce alors que la porte claquait dans un bruit assourdissant, suivit du bruit d'un verrou que l'on tire.

- On sera tranquille ici, dit la voix du brun qui résonna sur les murs de pierres, créant un écho de sa voix magnifique.

- Tranquille pour quoi au juste? demandai-je en me relevant, lui faisant face tout en lui lançant un regard plus que glacial, diamétralement opposé à la sensation de chaleur qui parcourait mon corps.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'avancer inexorablement vers moi. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle, son odeur, me rendaient fou... Non! Je ne devais pas craquer.

- Tranquille pour que je te rende sale, humide et que tu te sentes comme la petite pute que tu es voyons, répondit-il enfin en s'emparant soudainement de mes poignets.

Je serrai les dents sous la poigne d'Aizen mais ne laissai rien transparaître, j'étais bien trop fier pour ça. Faisant abstraction de la douleur je le regardai avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru mon corps. Je me sentais observé, épié...

- Essaye donc pour voir.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un de ses sourires effrayants dont il avait le secret. Il me fit alors reculer et leva mes poignets en l'air avant de les insérer dans des bracelets de métal froid suspendus au plafond par des chaînes. Merde. Des menottes. Mes chevilles subirent le même traitement et je me retrouvais en étoile, la pointe de mes pieds effleurant à peine le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bâtard? Grondais-je.

_CLAC. _La gifle claqua violemment, me faisant tourner la tête. J'haletai. Mon sexe, toujours tendu, sentait le plaisir que me procurait le contact avec le brun et la douleur qui me lançait la joue. Il recommença plusieurs fois, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe. Il s'empara alors de mon sexe à deux doigt de déverser sa semence et fit quelques va et vient avant de le laisser choir et d'aller chercher je ne sais quoi dans la pièce. Je tâchai de me reprendre. Mon souffle était erratique et ma verge douloureuse tant le plaisir était violent. Je l'entendis murmurer. Il parlait seul maintenant? Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un fouet dans les mains. Je déglutis. Il se positionna derrière mon dos et fit claquer le fouet dans l'air, dans le but de me faire peur. But atteint, je pensais... Mon corps s'était raidi sous l'effet de l'anticipation morbide.

CLAC. Le fouet s'abattit sur mon dos, mordant ma chair. Je retins un cri. Je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction. Il répéta son geste encore et encore essayant de me faire crier. Mais je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir et me mordit les lèvres. La douleur était certes très intense mais me procurait en même temps un plaisir sans pareil.

- Alors tu refuses de me faire plaisir Ichi? me dit-il en arrêtant soudainement les coups de fouet.

- J'te ferais JAMAIS plaisir, j'éructais.

- Ah oui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce, me faisant frissonner. Alors si tu refuses de me faire plaisir, je ne vois pas pourquoi MOI, je te ferais plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Je sentis bien qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse, mais je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien insinuer par là... Quelques secondes plus tard, je compris.

- !

Le hurlement que j'avais poussé était d'une intensité sans égale. Aizen venait de me pénétrer d'un coup de rein violent. La douleur était hallucinante. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré de part en part. Ne perdant pas une seconde il se mit à se mouvoir en moi, m'arrachant des hurlements tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma cuisse, c'était chaud. Il me fallut quelque instant avant de me rendre que c'était mon propre sang qui coulait.

- Supplies-moi Ichi… Murmura-t-il soudainement contre mon oreille. Supplies-moi d'arrêter...

- Jamais, dis-je entre mes dents.

- Ah bon? Susurra-t-il.

Soudainement il accéléra ses mouvements, déchirant encore plus mon intimité déjà malmenée.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas supplier? Redemanda-t-il une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Supplies-moi ! ALLER! Hurla-t-il en envoyant un coup de rein plus fort que les autres.

- NON! NON! Jamais! criai-je sur le même ton.

Je pleurais. J'avais mal et fermai les yeux. J'avais envie de vomir...

- Eh bien Ichi, on fait la fillette?

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux à l'entente de _cette_ voix. Non... Impossible… Et pourtant mon pire cauchemar était devant moi.

Ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux noirs et dorés ainsi que sa bouche blanche étirée dans un sourire sadique. Sa langue bleue passa sur ses lèvres. J'en tremblai.

- Sh… Shi... Shiro ?

- Ouaip en chair et en os! Tu croyais que tu avais réussi à m'échapper? Franchement Ichi c'est vraiment mal me connaitre. Et toi! dit-il en pointant son index en direction d'Aizen, qui t'a dit d'arrêter de le pilonner?

Aizen recommença donc à faire des mouvements en moi, plus violents les uns que les autres. Mes hurlements ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs.

- Tu cris toujours comme une gamine. Certaines choses ne changent pas à ce que je vois... murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je… Non! Non! Ahh... Non! T'... T'approc... T'approches pas! dis-je pris dans une crise de panique.

- Et pourquoi ça voyons Ichi ? susurra-t-il en s'approchant toujours. Je suis sûr que ton corps à très envie que je le touche… Je me trompe? Me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- N… Non... Me... AIE! Me... Me touche pas!

- Aurais-tu peur que mon toucher te fasse te souvenir à quel point tu es une petite pute Ichi ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Rien que sa présence m'étouffait, faisant remonter en moi des souvenirs enfouis.

- S'il te plait... Me touche pas... pleurnichais-je.

- Allons Ichi, essaye pas de te voiler la face, je sais très bien que ton corps te cri de me laisser te caresser... Tu as envie de moi n'est-ce pas? A quoi as-tu pensé en quittant la maison, il y a six mois? Tu as vraiment cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais?

- Je…

- Ichi... Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?

- Shi... Shiro... Je... N...

- Ichi... me murmura-t-il.

Non! Pas cette voix... Cette voix qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, cette voix qui lui faisait tout dire...

- Oui... Je t'aime...

- Qui donc ?

- Shiro... Je... Je t'aime Shiro, dis-je en fermant les yeux, abandonnant.

Impossible de lutter contre lui. Il savait exactement quoi faire ainsi que le moment pour le faire. Il me connaissait parfaitement.

- Toi! dit-il d'une voix totalement différente. Dégage de MON Ichi ! s'exclama-t-il a l'intention d'Aizen.

- Mais... Murmura-t-il, haletant, il allait sans doute bientôt jouir... Je...

- No… Non! Sh... Shiro ! Le... Le laisse pas... Faire ça! le suppliai-je, les larmes dévalant mes joues.

Mon frère lança alors un regard glacial à Aizen avant de le prendre par les cheveux et de le lancer à travers la pièce, lui faisant bien comprendre que son rôle était fini. Une fois le brun enfermé à l'extérieur de la pièce, Shiro s'approcha et prit la place précédemment occupée par Aizen. Je sentis ses longs doigts froids glisser le long de mon dos avant de rejoindre mes fesses pour aller en taquiner l'entrée déjà dilatée.

- On dirait qu'il a bien forcé le passage… C'est qu'il peut être utile quand il veut celui-là... Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal Ichi? Est-ce que tu as enfin compris que je t'avais parfaitement dressé? Ton corps réagit à la douleur, que ce soit moi ou l'autre enfoiré qui te touche... N'est-ce donc pas ce que je t'avais promis?

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'il avait raison, qu'il m'avait dressé comme on dresse un animal.

- Cependant, il me reste une interrogation Ichi... Je me demande si ton corps ne réagirait pas plus avec moi qu'avec Sōsuke, étant donné que c'est moi qui t'aie dressé... Tu ne crois pas? Me demanda-t-il, une pointe de sadisme dans la voix. Pas de réponse? Eh bien, il ne me reste qu'à vérifier par moi-même n'est-ce pas? J'ai bien pu observer tes réactions tout au long de cette journée... Et oui, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte que je vous observais lorsqu'il est venu te chercher... "Presque totalement dur" qu'il a dit n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant il t'avait déjà mis deux gifles...

Il se mit devant moi et observa mon visage souillé par les larmes qui avaient débordé... Sa main se leva et tout mon corps se tendit dans l'attente de la douleur, du plaisir et du contact avec Shiro. Mon sexe qui était devenu mou à l'entrée d'Aizen commençait déjà à redurcir. Il le remarqua et asséna sa main sur ma joue, le bruit se répercutant contre les murs de pierres. Un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir m'échappa alors que ma verge se dressait totalement.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Ton corps est soumis à moi, tu n'es rien d'autre que ma poupée gonflable Ichi...

Il recommença son geste une deuxième fois tout en me masturbant m'arrachant des gémissements, voire des cris, de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Je haïssais mon corps de réagir comme ça, j'avais honte. Pourtant rien ne me paraissait meilleur que le contact de sa peau.

- Tu commences à franchement m'exciter Ichi… Mais je veux voir ta tête de chatte en chaleur avant de me glisser en toi, jusqu'à ce que tu cris à cause de la douleur au combien intense que je vais t'administrer... J'en tremble déjà de plaisir... Mais pour le moment, la chatte en chaleur.

Sur ce, il s'agenouilla devant moi et lécha du bout de sa langue bleue mon gland, puis mon pénis sur toute sa longueur, provoquant frissons et gémissements. Je devais avouer que ça m'avait manqué de ne plus sentir sa langue sur moi...

Soudain, il engloba mon sexe de sa bouche chaude. Je criai : de bonheur, de plaisir mais aussi de honte. Il faisait ça uniquement pour que j'ai l'air d'une "chatte en chaleur" et ça m'excitait encore plus.

- A priori ton corps ne m'a pas oublié... Susurra Shiro en remontant sur mon torse jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mes mamelons dressés et se mit à les sucer, les lécher et les mordiller provoquant frissons sur frissons ainsi que gémissements.

- Ahhh... Que de bons souvenirs n'est-ce pas Ichi ? Oooh... On dirait que ton visage me supplie de te prendre... Quelle petite pute que tu fais... Mais je vais exaucer ton souhait, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais avant ça...

Il se mit derrière moi mais ne me pénétra pas. J'essayai de tourner le visage afin de voir ce qu'il faisait, sans résultat. J'entendis un cliquetis puis la pression exercée sur mes chevilles disparut, me retenant attaché seulement par les poignets à quelques centimètres du sol. Un autre cliquetis et mes bras furent de nouveau libres. Alors que j'allais rencontrer le sol des bras me réceptionnèrent et me blottirent dos contre le torse de Shiro. Je sentis son sexe dur encore retenu par les textiles et m'en trouvai encore plus excité... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de moi ? Soudain, un de ses doigts commença à titiller l'entrée de mon intimité avant de se faufiler dedans.

- AH! Sh… Shiro... murmurais-je perdu entre plaisir et inconfort. P... Plus... Shiro ...

- Tu veux plus Ichi ? Alors il va falloir le mériter... Tu comprends n'est-ce pas?

- O... Oui... AH! ... Tout ce que tu veux mais plus...

- Ce que je veux? Alors suce-moi Ichi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse.

- AH ! Oui... C'est... bon... Non ! m'exclamais-je.

Il venait de retirer son doigt. Je le regardai s'assoir au sol et écarter les jambes avant d'écarter les pans de son Yukata, laissant sortir sa verge. Je me mis à quatre pattes devant lui et marchai ainsi jusqu'à lui avant commencer à lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et appuya pour me faire prendre en bouche son sexe en entier. Il soupira d'aise, je commençai alors des mouvements de bas en haut alors que ma langue s'enroulait autour de son sexe ou venait en titiller le gland. Il gérait lui-même la vitesse de mes mouvements, sa main étant toujours accrochée à ma chevelure. Son goût m'avait manqué... J'entendis ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus forts et il stoppa alors tout mouvement.

- Ahh... Met-toi à quatre pattes Ichi, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'exécutai sans discuter et ses mains se posèrent alors sur mes cuisses. Son sexe se présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité et d'un grand mouvement de bassin il entra jusqu'à la garde.

J'hurlai. La douleur me transperçait de part en part, mais me faisait également beaucoup de bien. Sans aucun doute j'étais maso. Shiro et moi faisions bien la paire... Il me sortit de mes réflexions en commençant une série de mouvements rapides mais profonds, amplifiant l'intensité de mes hurlements.

- N'oublie jamais Ichi, tu es ma chose et jamais tu ne pourras m'échapper...

Que de mots blessants mais qui ne faisaient qu'accroître ce sentiment de soumission ainsi que mon plaisir... Je me sentais tellement humilier...

- Dis-moi que tu es une salope Ichi ! Dit-il en redoublant d'effort dans ses mouvements.

- N… Non ! Ah! Ah!

- C'est un ordre Ichi! Dis-moi que tu n'es qu'une petite salope !

- Je... Je suis qu'une... Salope... Ah! Oui ! Là !

- Bien Ichi...

Ne s'embarrassant pas de paroles inutiles, Shiro entreprit de taper encore et encore dans ma prostate. Le plaisir était vif, me faisant voir des étoiles. Je me sentis sur le point de jouir et mes bras me lâchèrent, me faisant tomber au sol, mon bassin toujours maintenu par mon frère. Ce dernier ayant bien compris la raison de mon affaiblissement passa sa main sur mon sexe avant de l'enserrer fortement au niveau de la base, m'empêchant de me déverser. Je poussai un soupir de frustration entre deux hurlements de plaisir.

- Ne t'ai-je donc pas appris que tu ne devais jamais jouir avant moi Ichi ? Tu me déçois d'avoir oublié...

Pour me punir, il sortit son sexe presque entièrement et se rengaina d'un coup. Si j'avais pu j'aurais joui. Le plaisir était intense, je voyais double. Il sortit soudain de mon intimité et me retourna sur le dos en m'écartant les cuisses. Un doigt entra, puis un deuxième tandis que son autre main serrait toujours mon sexe. Je gémis et bougeais le bassin pour faire rentrer ses doigts afin qu'il touche ma prostate.

- Sh… Shiro !

Il ne répondit pas, ne me regarda pas, se contentant de faire rentrer un troisième doigt. Le plaisir me submergeait complètement, j'en voulais plus... Tellement plus. Comprenant mon désir, il me lança un regard des plus carnassiers avant de faire rentrer sa main entière dans mon trou bien élargi à présent. J'haletais en sentant ses doigts jouer avec insistance sur ma prostate et mon sexe qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser... Soudain, la main de Shiro se retira et fut remplacé par le sexe de Shiro qui donnait plus de puissance à ses poussées, allant encore plus profond en moi. La sensation d'être prit par Shiro était exquise et immorale, confondant en moi plaisir et honte. Comment pouvais-je prendre du plaisir avec mon propre frère ? ... Je cherchai de l'air et soufflai bruyamment. Mon sexe était très douloureux, la main de Shiro me frustrait fortement. Dans un mouvement plus profond que les autres Shiro jouit alors en moi et lâcha mon sexe. Je jouis sur son torse et sur moi en poussant un cri de plaisir.

- Tu es vraiment le meilleur jouet que j'ai jamais eu, Ichi, me dit Shiro alors que je me roulais en boule, tâchant d'oublier la boule de honte qui se formait dans mon ventre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je sais qu'au début ça peux faire bizarre de lire le résumé où le nom d'Aizen apparait alors que le couple c'est un ShiroIchi mais... C'est comme ça x). J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas! Une petite review ? :)**


End file.
